liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
SCP-106 "O Homem Velho"
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Lawrence; Robert Scrantron Títulos: SCP-106; O Homem Velho Sexo: Masculino Idade: No mínimo 90 anos Espécie: Humano(?) Classificações: SCP de Classe Keter; Ex-Soldado; Cientista Altura: Desconhecida Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Fundação SCP Aliados: Nenhum Inimigos: A Fundação SCP Descrição: A SCP-106 não tem uma forma exatamente definida, mas ela sempre toma um molde: Um homem idoso que aparenta estar se decompondo, com muco negro e grosso espalhado pelo seu corpo. Sobre SCP-106, O Homem Velho, é uma SCP da Fundação SCP, sendo uma das reconhecidamente mais aterrorizantes, perturbadoras e perigosas da Fundação. A SCP-106 é um ser humanoide de estado extremamente decrépito, parecendo ser um homem idoso, que constantemente parece estar em um estado de "sono". Porém, quando "desperta", ele se ergue e passa a tentar matar alguém e levar sua vítima a sua dimensão de bolso, só a retornando quando já está morta. Por onde a SCP-106 passa, toda a forma de matéria é corroída, orgânica ou inorgânica. Sua página oficial (Com seus feitos) está aqui. Mentalidade Personalidade: A SCP-106 é uma criatura sádica, esperta, que toma grande prazer em sofrimento alheio e na morte. Ele gosta de brincar e torturar as suas vítimas por dias, e favorece muito mais uma morte lenta e extremamente dolorosa a uma estratégia eficaz de caça, por vezes até deixando as suas vítimas vivas e permitindo que escapem apenas para poder caçá-las de novo. Mesmo enquanto era humano seu comportamento era sinistro, observando continuamente os outros soldados, sempre com um sorriso largo e sem motivo, e jamais falando com ninguém. Como Age em Combate: A SCP-106 tem dois modos de agir: Quando caça e quando está em combate. Quando está caçando, ela encara a situação inteira como um "jogo" doentio, usando estratégias deliberadamente ineficazes, utilizando seus poderes ao mínimo de seu potencial e até mesmo intencionalmente deixando vítimas escaparem dele, tudo para se divertir. Porém, nas raras vezes em que está sério ele se mostra uma força aterrorizante, utilizando o máximo de seus poderes, "viajando" para dentro do chão e de paredes e rapidamente saindo e voltando aos mesmos para realizar contínuos ataques-surpresa, e sempre trazendo as suas presas o mais rápido possível para a sua dimensão de bolso. Moral: Maligno Neutro Preferência Sexual: Desconhecida Gostos: Sofrimento Desgostos: Luz Objetivos: Matar pessoas Inteligência: Normal. SCP-106 é um predador altamente eficaz e sanguinário, com experiência em combate real durante seus tempos como humano por ter sido um soldado da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Porém, seus instintos e métodos animalísticos diminuem seu crédito. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Parede fisicamente, Construção pequena com poderes; Maior em sua dimensão de bolso (Capaz de rasgar músculos e membros para fora de corpos humanos com facilidade, esmagar crânios, destruir móveis, quebrar fuzis e perfurar corpos humanos com as mãos nuas. Mesmo antes de se tornar uma SCP, ele conseguia superar animais gigantescos com suas mãos nuas; Sua corrosão foi capaz de derreter uma sala inteira, e até mesmo aço reforçado é considerado como ineficaz contra ela. Quando num estado agitado, foi continuamente descrita como causando estrago intenso à sua cela e a toda a base em que está; Dentro de sua dimensão de bolso, ele tem controle absoluto sobre ela, que é composta de várias salas e corredores) Defesa: No mínimo Construção pequena (Dano físico é dito como não fazendo efeito algum sob ela, e considerando seu estado como uma SCP Keter, ela é ativamente atacada com armamento pesado. É garantido a sua imunidade a balas e a explosivos de grau militar, como disparos de lança-mísseis; Mesmo um disparo e acerto direto de um canhão de luz focado com mais de 80.000 lumens de energia luminosa não foi capaz de lhe causar qualquer espécie de dano, só o fazendo fugir pela sua aversão a luz) Velocidade: Humana, Sobre-humana em combate e reações (Não é um lutador ágil e prefere caminhar normalmente, embora isso provavelmente o seja por causa de sua personalidade, não por limites próprios; Atacou uma pesquisadora, movendo seu braço "mais rápido do que o pensamento", além de facilmente superar soldados extremamente treinados quando realmente quer) Força: Sobre-humana (Facilmente rasga tecidos humanos e grandes quantidades de músculo com as mãos; Muito mais forte do que humanos comuns, superando o esforço total de pessoas se afastando dele com uma só mão, como se não houvesse resistência alguma; Consistentemente desmembra e esfola pessoas com as mãos) Vigor: Acima do normal (Capaz de perseguir presas por dias a fio, embora, por causa de como age, é altamente improvável que se canse muito com seus esforços) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano convencional fisicamente, este sendo levemente estendido com poderes; No mínimo várias dezenas de metros na sua dimensão de bolso Fraquezas Físicas: Tem dificuldade em atravessar chumbo, demorando um pouco mais que o normal para fazê-lo, e também tem altas dificuldades e fica confuso ao tentar atravessar água e líquidos, além de também ter dificuldades em atravessar materiais com uma estrutura interna muito complexa e labiríntica; Tem aversão a luz, que embora não lhe cause dano, a incomoda o suficiente para que fuja para a sua dimensão de bolso Fraquezas Psicológicas: Sanguinolento demais, tornando fácil a sua captura por seres que o conheçam Parafernália Habilidades Habilidade em Combate: A SCP-106 não aparenta ser boa em combate, sendo que muito raramente encara uma situação com seriedade o suficiente para utilizar seus poderes. Porém, nas raras vezes que isso aconteceu, o dano colateral foi imprescindível, com uma base militar inteira equipada especificamente para lidar com ele sofrendo dano em massa até ele ser contido novamente, e com ele despachando um grupo militar superior a esquadrões policiais, do exército e de operações especiais inteiros com tranquilidade, e isso porque estavam preparados e sabiam quem estavam enfrentando. Poderes Base=Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipo 2; Apenas possivelmente), Invulnerabilidade, Viagem Interdimensional (Limitada), Super Aderência, Manipulação Ácida, Mudar de Forma |-|Na Dimensão de Bolso=Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipo 2; Apenas possivelmente), Invulnerabilidade, Viagem Interdimensional (Limitada), Teletransporte, Super Aderência, Manipulação Ácida, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação Tecnológica, Manipulação do Som e Manipulação da Percepção, Mudar de Forma, Criação, Indução de Efeito de Status (Envenenamento) Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= |-|Poderes= Feitos Artigo Principal *"SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms." A forma física da SCP-106 pode variar. *"SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely." A SCP-106 é capaz de ficar parada por vários dias seguidos sem se mover, e pode subir verticalmente com facilidade e ficar dependurada em paredes e tetos, desafiando a gravidade. *"When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension." A SCP-106 pode causar ferimentos extremos, danificando grupos inteiros de músculos, antes de puxar suas presas para a sua dimensão de bolso. *"SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”." A SCP-106 produz um líquido negro corrosivo que o recobre, mas que também pode ser "largado" em superfícies. Esse líquido é extremamente corrosivo a matéria tanto inorgânica quanto orgânica, e a corrosão continua seis horas mesmo após o líquido ser retirado. *"SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106." A SCP-106 pode atravessar matéria ao entrar na sua dimensão de bolso a partir dela, saindo do lado oposto. Por exemplo, se está dentro de uma sala, ela pode entrar dentro da sua dimensão de bolso através de um lado da parede, e sair pelo outro, ou sair por cima, ou por baixo. *"Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with EXPUNGED entry. This activity can continue for days, with some subjected individuals being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, EXPUNGED." A dimensão de bolso da SCP-106 é composta de várias salas e corredores. *"Physical restraints are impossible, and direct physical damage appears to have no effect on SCP-106." É dito como impossível de prendê-la fisicamente, e que dano físico (supostamente com armas convencionais) é completamente ineficaz contra ela, não tendo efeito algum na SCP-106. *"SCP-106 appears to go through long periods of “dormancy”, in which it will remain completely motionless for up to three months. The cause for this is unknown; however, it has been shown that this appears to be used as a “lulling” tactic. SCP-106 will emerge from this state in a very agitated state, and will attack and abduct staff and cause gross damage to its containment cell and the site at large." Como estratégia enganadora, a SCP-106 pode ficar imóvel por até três meses continuamente, e quando uma potencial vítima surge, ela finalmente ataca num estado extremamente agitado, causando dano intenso á sua cela (Que possui várias camadas de aço reforçado) e à toda a base em que está localizado. **"SCP-106 is to be contained in a sealed container, comprised of lead-lined steel. The container will be sealed within forty layers of identical material, each layer separated by no less than 36cm of empty space. Support struts between layers are to be randomly spaced. Container is to remain suspended no less than 60cm from any surface by ELO-IID electromagnetic supports." "Secondary containment area is to be comprised of sixteen spherical “cells”, each filled with various fluids and a random assembly of surfaces and supports. Secondary containment is to be fitted with light systems, capable of flooding the entire assembly with no less than 80,000 lumens of light instantly with no direct human involvement. Both containment areas are to remain under 24 hour surveillance." **Por referência, essa é a sua cela. *"Recording and transmission devices have been shown to still operate inside this dimension, though recordings and transmissions are very degraded. It appears that SCP-106 will “play” with captured prey, and appears to have full control of time, space, and perception inside this dimension. SCP-106 appears EXPUNGED." A SCP-106 tem controle completo sobre o tempo, espaço e percepção na sua dimensão de bolso, e filmagens e registros tecnológicos são muito degradados quando realizados em seu interior. The Young Man *"The men, already nervous, were not calmed by their investigation. The trenches stank of mold, sweat, and a thin undertaste of rotten fruit. A vile, cloying slime seemed to have pooled in every divot and crack, sticky as glue and itchy on the flesh. In a world where rats and insects would try to snatch food from your mouth even as you ate, they saw nothing alive, not so much as a fly. An armory lay in chaos, munitions spilled on the ground, rifles tossed like pick up sticks. A mess hall had been reduced to ruins, the tables and chairs piled in the center of the room, charred and twisted, the rations seemingly stamped into the dirt by many feet. And still, nothing, alive or dead, was found by the increasingly anxious solders." O ácido da SCP-106 arrasou uma trincheira inteira, e a própria SCP-106 quebrou armas e móveis. *"They knew it had been a man only because nothing else of that size could have been there. It lay on the floor of a barracks. The entire floor. The flesh of it had been…smeared, somehow, spread like butter over the rough dirt floor. Bones, already looking pitted and rotten, stuck out at random angles, like dead trees in a still swamp. The skull rested on one of the highest bunks, facing the doorway, ten gleaming white fingertip bones crammed into the cracked eye sockets. As one man went to examine it, he found the back of the skull had been crushed open, the rotting, sagging sponge of a tongue stuffed into the otherwise dry cavity." A SCP-106 esmagou um crânio e estraçalhou um homem fisicamente, e o seu ácido derreteu um homem. *"More remains were found, each seemingly more unsettling and strange than the last. A ring of hands in a sandbagged watchpost, ten of them, fingers interlaced like a basket, the wrists ragged and broken. Two men in a tunnel, skin leathery and thin as mummies, eye sockets staring and empty, mouths locked impossibly wide, their clothes mere rags under an oily black scum. The latrine sent even the hardiest back, gagging and shivering. Overflowing with excrement and offal, gobbets of meat bobbed and oozed in the foul sludge… the whole surface dotted with what looked like thousands of clean, slick eyeballs, nerves and tendons fanning out like goldfish tails." Mais mostras do ácido da SCP-106 derretendo homens. *"Private Dixon, one of the corporal's bunkmates, whispered to a friend that he had woken once to find the corporal standing over him in the night, his eyes as bright and flat as silver dollars. They found the private the next day snarled in the barbed wire, his intestines spread nearly ten feet around him in every direction." A SCP-106 estripou um homem. *"Not one man from that trench survived the Great War, although few died in battle. A wave of sickness took the trench a few days after Private Dixon's death. A strange wasting sickness, it seemed to eat the flesh like acid, men waking to find previously healthy flesh eaten down to the bone, oozing and blackened. A sergeant was found in a latrine, beset by a living carpet of rats. They refused to quit the body even when shot, and attacked several men before the body was recovered. Relief finally came, the bulk of the men being sent to various hospitals, many wasting away before they ever reached a bed." Mesmo quando tratados em hospitais, são raros os soldados que sobrevivem ao serem afetados pela corrosão da SCP-106. *"It seemed his behavior hinted at a growing mental imbalance, culminating with an attempted sexual assault of a nurse, which ended with the loss of three fingers from her right hand, and the vision in her right eye." Ao tentar estuprar uma enfermeira, a SCP-106 arrancou três de seus dedos e cegou um de seus olhos. Treats *"Moments passed, filled with nothing, the angel finally resolving to run right at the moment when a thin, bony hand reached through her costume and into the muscles of her back like a nasty child squishing his hands into a cake. She screamed, or tried to, the sound squelched to little more then a harsh bark by the sheer volume of pain, limbs suddenly boneless and leaden, nerves dead except for agony." A SCP-106 atravessa o corpo de uma mulher com a mão nua, matando todos os nervos e destruindo todos os ossos na área no processo. *"He didn't know this for sure, but when the boogeyman dropped out of a tree and started shoving kids in to a wall that was suddenly like quicksand, it was probably a safe bet. He hadn't even been able to do anything, just watch as those long, bony fingers grabbed his two best friends and just…yanked them away, like dolls, barely screaming before the squishy black wall gulped them up. The boogeyman, it hooked his fingers in to David's eyes like dad had taught him to hold a bowling ball, and…" A SCP-106 facilmente supera e puxa duas pessoas, uma com uma mão cada. *"He looked up, ready to beg whatever adult he saw for help. Then he saw the legs. Thin, black, the feet looking pulpy and flat with age, the concrete under them turning cracked and gooey." O ácido da SCP-106 racha concreto só dele pisar no mesmo. *"The boogeyman placed it between his teeth, gently, the tooth still white and clean in that filthy, dripping mouth. He seemed to hold it there a moment…then his jaw bunched, and the tooth shivered…then burst like a jawbreaker under a car tire. He chewed it twice, then just stopped, still staring at the boy." A SCP-106 mastiga um dente como uma bala. *"But he didn't. He turned, seeming to get ready to take a step…then fell forward, slowly, like an old man tripping over a shoe. The black monster almost hit the ground…but just fell through it, like it was made of air, nothing but a black smear left behind on the concrete…and the tiny, corroded bracket from the tooth." A SCP-106 entra na sua dimensão de bolso através do chão extremamente rápido. *"He heard the crackle, and looked up, to see that hell face looking down, inches above his head. The floor under his feet suddenly felt sludgy and soft as he stared, the mouth splitting open, to let a tongue as rotten and bloated as a dead fish roll free…and down…and down, sliding down onto that horrified face like a syrup, burning even as he felt his legs sinking down and down, unable to even move really as that soft, slimy flesh burned like an acid in to his face, feeling his nose cook down like an over-used eraser, screaming just long enough to catch a few feet of that endless tongue in his mouth, gagging hard before the nerves died, starting to pass out as he felt the nightmare tasting his eyes." A SCP-106 derrete um quarto inteiro com seu ácido. *"The crying kept getting louder, the high-pitched, gurgling wail of a baby. Ignore it, keep moving. It called the shots, it could make the whole place sound like a dentist's drill if it wanted." A SCP-106 tem controle total sobre os sons da sua dimensão de bolso. Until Death *"The torch lit up the back wall of the lab, a corner behind the mass spectrometer. A black smear had spread across it, the paint and plaster bubbling and flaking in a slow roil. The whispering sizzle was louder, and the air was heavy with an oily stink of decay. Close to, she could see the surface of the wall had softened, sagging in wet bulges. She hesitated." A SCP-106 derrete uma parede inteira. *"The hand shot out of the wall faster than thought. Its fingers were broad and grey, sticky with black mucus, grabbing her forearm. Instantly her lab-coat started to melt, and as she yanked her arm away the sleeve tore off, disintegrating. The fingers snatched at her again, and she dropped her phone." A SCP-106 é descrita como agarrando "mais rápido do que o pensamento", e mesmo após a sua presa se libertar, a SCP-106 a agarra de novo em momentos. *"Hey! Stop, now!" Frank shouted. "I will shoot you!" The grinning cadaver kept coming. Fifteen feet. Twelve. Frank fired, three shots. Two hits to the chest. The old man stopped, gradually crumpling forward. The researcher let out a breath. The glistening corpse sank into the floor, swallowed by the slime it had generated. She felt sick with shock. (...) He cut off, as a glob of black mucus landed on his radio, setting it fizzing. Frank dropped it like he had been stung, and glanced upwards. The next drop landed in his right eye. The researcher scrambled backwards as Frank roared and clutched his face. She could hear the hiss as the corrosion ate at his eye socket from the inside. Then she saw that grinning face emerge from the dark patch on the ceiling, and the old man dropped onto Frank's back. One hand slid into the muscles of his shoulder like it was dough, and Frank's roar became a scream. As he crashed into the wall of the corridor, she saw the other hand sink into Frank's throat and tear, and the scream was abruptly cut off. Frank started to collapse into the wall as it darkened around him. The last thing she saw was those eyes, locked on hers as they sank back into the blackness. Empty eyes, but somehow full of promise." A SCP-106 finge se ferir apenas para conseguir atacar uma presa de surpresa. A SCP-106 também trata músculos que nem massa. *"A metallic buzzing grew louder, and she realised that it had been there since she arrived in this place. She tried to move faster. A gust of wind blew around her, fetid. Her heart was racing again. This place was familiar, but how? She needed to stop, just for a moment. She grabbed at a door handle, relief flooding her when it opened. She walked into her old apartment, and spun in confusion. This was impossible. The disarray of the halls was gone, everything here was in its proper place. But nothing about this place was proper - she had left this apartment 20 years ago, the building had been torn down." A SCP-106 possivelmente tem poderes telepáticos, ou a sua dimensão tem alguma capacidade empática, pois ele consegue criar apartamentos inteiros idênticos aos que suas vítimas habitavam, apesar de sequer a conhecer. *"This assemblage would have taken dozens of bodies, she thought, still gagging. As it slumped further, it exposed a face she recognised. Frank. A deep hole where his eye had been, and his neck was torn open, black jelly dripping from the flesh. Her eyes scanned the line of his body and saw his leg twisted viciously upwards, exposed bone protruding where the foot had been ripped off. She was trying to hold in a scream when she heard movement from the back of the closet." A SCP-106 arrancara membros como pés, braços e pernas com as mãos. Once But Not Now *"In those days the prey were different - their bones were long and thick, they had ridges over their eyes and they wore the skins of other animals. Their teeth and claws were barely a threat to the long arms of his tribe, but sometimes they had other teeth made of stone they could hold in their hands, sharp glittering things that tore your flesh." A SCP-106 já foi parte de homens das cavernas, pelo o que dá a entender, e conseguia superar animais gigantes com sua força, assim como todos de sua tribo. *"Then, while it was running near its burrow, he took it; long arms closing around it and fingers searing into its flesh. A twist, practiced many, many times, and it was gone. He could not wait to hide; his hunger was too severe. His remaining teeth were already gnawing at the soft tissues of its nose and ears, even as he hugged the small body to him and shrank into the shadows of the treeline." Mesmo antes de se tornar uma SCP, 106 conseguia mastigar pessoas vivas. In His Own Image Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Fundação SCP Categoria:Oximantes Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Classe D/1